In today's hair care market, there are unmet needs for conditioning and styling benefits in hair care compositions. The present inventors have discovered that emulsions containing certain silicone amino polyether block copolymers are useful for imparting conditioning and styling benefits to hair. In particular, the present inventors have found the emulsions of the silicone amino polyether block copolymers disclosed in PCT/US08/002,962 provide such benefits. That is, hair care compositions containing these emulsions demonstrate smoothness, pliability and slipperiness. Furthermore, the perception of moisturization, wet and dry combing benefits, as well as flexible styling benefits are imparted to hair treated with the present compositions.